


The Creep Next Door

by HibernalBeast



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Drinking, F/M, Injury, Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans being a creep, Stalking, monster racism, this is not a nice story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibernalBeast/pseuds/HibernalBeast
Summary: This is *not* a nice story. You want flowers and romance and happy endings? Then fair child, look away from this garbage. This is the most grim 20 pages I have cranked out in 24 hours probably.. ever. And I like to write grim things.If you *do* have a streak for the darker things, even enjoy reading stuff like this, please, do leave a comment. Tell me what you think.





	The Creep Next Door

 

The altercation had started the day that the new neighbors moved in next to the house you lived in. It used to be such a nice neighborhood too.. and then it all went to hell. 

Monsters had come out of Mt. Ebot few years ago, but they were mostly segregated to a certain section of the city – farthest away from any humans. You didn't wonder why, at all. They were all a bit, lets just say, twisted. More twisted than just being monsters. 

Naturally though, _some people_ started to vouch for them and drive their rights with a mad fervor that made you just scoff. There was always, always someone to rally to the underdogs. You yourself, you didn't appreciate these newcomers at all. They all looked like bad news.

Even if there actually wasn't that much bad news about them in the respectable news medias at least. You still kept eyes open and read anything that had to do with those creatures, even the news releases that you deep down knew weren't probably even true. It _could_ be true and thus, you read them. You didn't want to be caught to be too trusting and most likely lose a limb or something.

It was still a shock to see that the government finally decided to give the monster race full citizenships and let them do what they wanted like other people did, pretty much. It was a even bigger shock to see the house that had sat empty for so long to be bought off. You had high hopes, that all came crashing down the moment you spied monsters on the front lawn, going about their business like .. like _normal people!_

The monsters that had occupied the house were pretty damn suspicious and just downright unsettling to you. Skeletons. Of course it had to be skeletons! And if that wasn't enough, of course they looked like they were spewed out from your deepest nightmares too. 

There were two of them, an insanely tall one, that had a face that only a mother could love and even then, it might have been a bit of a stretch. His small eyesockets were devoid of any discernable eyes and his long, broken off teeth were missmatched and crooky. In your head you called him Jaws. Suited him well enough.

Then there was the smaller one. He still towered over you, but next to his lanky partner, he was dwarfed. He was just scary. A large, cracked hole had caved some of his skull in, and from that gap travelled another crack into a socket that had been injured enough to stay as a black pit. Unnervingly the other socket was occupied with a blown, startlingly red pupil, that made your hair stand on end. 

It didn't help that the fucker actually smiled _all the damn time_ and it wasn't exactly a happy, welcoming smile, but a strained, borderline insane grin that almost split his face in half. He also seemed to always stare into space, like he wasn't right in the head. You were 100 % certain he wasn't. 

You remembered the first day that you had to actually encounter the things living next to you face to face. You had been coming back from a quick shopping trip, checking your mailbox and suddenly you just _felt_ someone staring at you. Slowly you looked up to that impossibly red pupil, way too close to your person. You couldn't scream, breathe or move. You felt like an insect, being carefully examined by a being who's intentions you couldn't even begin to understand.

The skeleton had even bent down a little bit, towards you, his smile larger than ever. You thanked every possible god out there that you didn't pee your pants, right there on the spot.

Then, then! The fucker's smile hitched even higher, revealing the sharpness of his teeth and you could hear a sound.

*mornin'

A deep baritone rolled out of the skeleton monster, even if he didn't open his mouth at all. 

You could feel a drip of sweat slide down the side of your face and suddenly his hand came forth, a bony finger catching the drip mid descent. That spurred you to life.

”Do. Not. Touch. Me.” For emphasis you took several, hasty steps back, your hands coming up to shield yourself. You felt anger flare for the weakness you showed when your voice wavered, high pitched and panicky.

*touchy subject, i see.

He spoke again, the eye's pinprick pupil constricting even more, almost disappearing to the sea of red. Ever so slowly his raised hand came down to his side, only to disappear into to a pocket of a ratty, washed-out blue hooded jacket. 

You didn't speak again, just trembled before him like the terrified human you were.

*afraid of monsters? heh

”Get away from me!” you tried, desperate for him to leave you alone. You did not want to stay in this situation one second longer.

The monsters smile turned sour, his sockets somehow narrowing, perfectly showing off his pissed off state of mind and he took a step towards you, making you quake in your shoes but luckily a shrill screetch from his house made him stop. 

”SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNSSSSS!”

It must have been the tall nightmare creature that he had bought the house with. Jaws. Even if the earsplitting sound almost made you scream in unison, you were so relieved that for what ever reason, the skeleton before you was distracted. You bolted for your house, running like a rabbit from a fox into its burrow and slammed the door behind you.

You sneaked a peek through the peephole and saw that the deranged bastard was still standing next to the mailboxes and staring towards your house with a alarmingly vacant expression. Like he almost wasn't there, just staring. When you heard a bang that you could only imagine was the neighbors door slamming open and another screetch from Jaws slice through the air, he slowly turned towards his house and walked towards it, like he was just innocently taking a casual sunday stroll. What an asshole.

That was the first transgression towards you, personally. And sadly, marked a long string of escalating situations that you found yourself in. You couldn't be sure why the deranged skeleton monster, Sans, as Jaws called him, had chosen to torment you especially. Maybe it was because he was irredeemably insane, maybe because he hated you, maybe because you reacted the way you did that first time.. maybe because he sniffed you out as a monster hater. Or all of the reasons mentioned. 

The reason didn't matter that much anymore to you. The fact that it just continued and even got more severe, was worse. 

It felt like Sans was everywhere you were. Staring at you, smiling to you like he knew your worst secrets and was ready to spill them, just to fuck you up even more. 

Without wanting to, you found out that the skeletons were actually brothers, that Sans was the older brother and that Jaws was actually a really well behaved and well spoken for a monster, like a polar opposite to Sans. You still didn't like them, mainly because of Sans, but you had spoken to Jaws, who's real name was Papyrus, few times, purely out of necessity of course.

Alright, you could have slammed the door in his unsettling face when he came to officially greet you and the other neighbors, gifting you with cookies, but the way he spoke and acted was surprisingly unarming. Besides, you were also too afraid to do much of anything while he prattled on about everything and nothing. The monster sure liked his own voice. Which probably meant he was half deaf, you at least were after that visit. 

That first screetch you'd heard while encountering his brother, seemed to be his normal voice. A harrowing experience on its own.

You even considered throwing out the cookies he brought, after he had left, but he goaded you into eating one in front of him and you had to admit, it was one of the best cookies you had tasted in a long time. The greedy sweet tooth in you gave in and you ate all of them and decided right then and there, that maybe Jaws wasn't that bad. If only.. if only he didn't come with a hearty helping of a asshole of an brother. 

One just couldn't get everything they wanted, not even few times. 

The task of going for the mail became a truly taxing chore after inspiring Sans' ire. He just appeared there so many times that you lost count, and it made you think he must have been watching the mailboxes like a hawk, because you tried changing the time when you went to get the mail and everything. He still got to you. That made you even more uncomfortable.

You tried to keep as much distance as you could, not look at him, not talk to him, but it was almost impossible, with him standing so close, like he was baiting you to react. And react you did. Hissing for him to stay away, moving farther away with a scowl on your face and keeping what ever mail you got as a armor infront of you. A very futile armor indeed. You were well aware he could probably slice throught the layers of paper with his sharp phalanges if he really wanted to. 

Instead he just kept staring at you, smiling that unhinged smile. And every time he did this, he bent toward you and whispered with his low, rumbly voice, 

*still afraid?

Most of the time you didn't even grace him with an answer, just ran to your house, anger and fear rolling inside you, making a bitter concoction that soured your mood for the rest of the day. You hated it that you let him get to you that bad, and it made you suspect that maybe he used somekind of magic on you. Maybe he was poisoneous, who the fuck knew with these monsters? 

But at some point.. it just got to be too much. Too much to handle for your psyché. So you started to fire back.

”Stop it, you asshole!”

”Fuck you too!”

”You're such a bastard, you know that??”

”I hate you!”

”You're making me sick, get away from me!”

But he never batted an eye to your insults, even when you got a little more creative.

”You deranged shitstain!”

”Out of my personal space you fucking cockgobbler!”

”Eat a knife and choke on it!”

”You know you're a real waste of space, idiot?” 

And queue.. nothing. Just that smile and stare. You almost started to wish he would attack, because in that case, you could sue him or something. Of course you didn't _really_ want that, because you were fairly certain he could do some serious damage and you did not want to be on the recieving end of that, but he just drove you to that point, over time.

Then, one week you were down with the worst flu ever and experienced something that really rattled you. You were laying on the couch in you livingroom, sniffling and coughing and practically dying, surrounded by empty teamugs, used napkins and all kinds of medicines when Sans just.. appeared without a sound in the middle of the room.

Your scream would have been much louder, if your voice wouldn't have been so shot with the cough and sore throath. As the situation was what it was, you just hoarsely barked out a curse and almost passed out from fright.

Sans took a step towards you and you shivered, wondering if you were hallucinating because of the fever or if this was real, staring at him with glossed over eyes. 

He lowered something on the coffeetable. A covered oven pan, from where a delicious scent wafted up.

*paps sends his well-wishes

”W..what?” you managed despite of the dread that gripped your heart like the grim reaper.

*heh.. smells like death in 'ere

Then the fucker actually bent down towards you and laid his skeletal hand across your sweaty forehead. You couldn't move again, or even say anything. You just took a sharp breath in and tried to turn into a statue.

*pretty warm.. he mumbled, his eye burning a hole through you.

Then he slid his hand down to your neck. At that point you were terrified enough to actually pass the fuck out. 

You woke up, a cold cloth on your head, bringing your temperature down and the dish still sat on your coffeetable. Sans had vanished, but who the fuck knew what else he had done while you were out like a light? You tried to quickly inspect yourself but found nothing wrong, other than the raging flu, still. Then you noticed a fork next to the dish, with a post-it note, that had something scrawled on it. 

**Eat it**

If it was made by Jaws, it was probably safe, so you did that, even when you were livid enough to feel like you could breathe flames out of your mouth. Surprisingly enough, it was just a delicious tuna casserole, that actually made you feel alot better. 

With some of your strenght returned, you decided to take a shower, but when you got back, head wrapped in a towel to dry your hair, with another towel (sadly only a ridicilously small one since you had neglected doing laundry for few days) around your body, you noticed that the dish had disappeared.

”What the fuck... AAAAAAA!” 

Someone was standing behind you, breathing down your neck and actually _breathed deeply in_ , like they were sniffing you out.

You tried to elbow who ever was behind you, in your home but they catched your arm, the grip like iron around the soft flesh of your arm. As a result of you jostling around this much, the pitifully small towel around you fell off. If only the floor could have swallowed you whole. 

Ripping yourself of the grip you tripped down, landing on your bare ass on the floor and gaping up at the unwelcome visitor. Of course, it had to be Sans. 

He was staring at you with intensity that he had never ever displayed before, and suddenly his eyelight burst into a flame, that licked the side of his skull, almost reaching up to the ceiling. His smile went rigid for a second, until it morphed into something salacious and dangerous, something you hadn't dreamed even in your worst nightmares to ever witness. 

*heheh... fallin' for me already?

His voice had a suggestive tilt that shot straight through you like an bolt of ice and fire simultaneously, you could feel yourself blush with mortification down to your collarbones. You quickly scampered to cover yourself with your hands.

”OUT! GET OUT!!” you screamed with all the might your broken voice could retain.

The bastard winked at you and vanished right there infront of your eyes. 

You slept with the light on for a week after that.

From there on, it just got worse and worse.  
Everytime you had the displeasure to run into him, sometimes even quite literally, since he seemed to stalk you through the grocery stores and on the streets, catching you unaware, his stare held that way too interested spark. His smile just more creepy and suspicious. Like he was seeing you butt naked everytime. You couldn't catch a brake.

And now that you knew he could teleport, or something of that ilk? Your paranoia got worse. Every time you got home, you would inspect your home thoroughly, to see if anything was displaced or disturbed, just to make sure. If he could just pop into your home like that, who knew how many times he did that shit? You didn't feel safe and started to keep a knife under your pillow. And one in your nightstand. And one in the sockdrawer. 

Then came the day your fears were realised. You came home from work, got to work checking everything out, even when you were incredibly tired and found that the letters from bank had been disturbed on the kitchen counter. It was just that small thing. You didn't know what to think. Was it him? Had you forgotten you had shuffled them around? You couldn't be that sure, but the unease in the pit of your stomach didn't let up. 

The next day it was the throwpillows on the couch. Two of them had switched places and again it was such a small, inconsiquential thing that you couldn't be quite sure. Still, it made you jumpy for the rest of the day. 

And the next day, you were dead certain, that all that was intentional, that Sans had been in your house fucking things up. There was a ketchup bottle on the kitchen table, that you had not yourself used in a long time. With a irritated growl you threw the whole bottle to trash, pointedly staring towards the skeletons household with narrowed eyes. And yes, you saw those blinds closing slowly in one of the windows. Fucking bastard.

When you got home the day after that, you almost ripped your hair out, you were that angry. 

There was a ketchup bottle on your coffeetable in the livingroom, and NOT the brand that you had thrown out yesterday. The bottle was clearly new, pristine, but it was almost all the way empty. You couldn't even imagine what that meant. You inspected your couch, armchairs and bed and laundry, just to make sure the contents weren't smeared inside. They weren't. But that left the question, where had the ketchup gone? You didn't know nor want to know.

You burned that bottle on your driveway. You didn't even care that you got weird looks from the other neighbors. You were trying your hardest to show Sans that you weren't scared... even if you were, terribly so.

While you were doing that, Sans appeared out of thin air next to you, a mug of liquid in his hand, which he promptly downed on the ruined piece of plastic. All smile, like always, staring at you while pouring water.

*careful, ya might _burn_ yaself

You were fuming, almost ripping from the seams. 

”I know you've been in my house! Stay out of there, monster _trash_.” you growled, jabbing a finger to his chest, really wanting to slap that smile off of his face. 

He just hovered over you, his eye flashing dangerously, for once, showing some other emotion but it quickly simmered down to a knowing smirk. 

*need some water to _water down_ that temper, woman?

You didn't care anymore. That was the last drop in a already overflowing cup of your emotional state. You were going to smack that creepy asshole right in his bony mug. You took a swing at him, and he simply dodged your agreeably predictable attack, with a jeering smile. It didn't matter anymore if someone saw you attacking the monster, you needed to do something.

You swung again and again and again, trying to catch him, but he expertly dodged all your attacks, until you were panting, red in the face and growling with frustration that radiated off you in waves.  
This motherfucker! It was clear that he had been in altercations before, from the way he kept sidestepping and effortlessly making you look like a real fool – swinging at air. 

Finally you stopped, hands on your knees, out of breath.

”You are on my property, get OUT!” you ground out, spent, but not at all calmed down.

He just backed few steps, so that he was standing on his own side, a taunting smile stretching his mouth, eyelight pulsing like he too was ready to blow the rest of the top of his skull. 

You were already turning to return to your house when you heard him speak up.

*yer cute when yer angry

Everything you saw went red and hazy, all sense abandoning you in one fell swoop, eroding the last of your regained composure and you turned towards him, launching at him like a bullet from a barrel of a gun, shrieking and cursing. 

He didn't move at all, catching you in his arms, one of his sharp phalanges scraping with slow, agonizing deliberation across your exposed arm and you hissed with the pain that exploded from the laceration. After that he just pushed you on your own side, like you were nothing more than a child, like it was no task to him. Like you weighed nothing. 

You were panting raggedly, hand flying to the wound, watching with horror as blood stained your fingers in crimson. 

He just.. did he just.. he _cut you!_

You stared at him, gaping, eyes as big as saucers and you couldn't even say anything.

As he was staring at you, the pupil in his eye dilated, leaving a burning ring of fire that promised pain to you. He brought up his hand, _mouth opening_ , showing you a intimidating row of sharp, scary teeth and a red, somehow salivating tongue that slipped past the teeth to lick up the blood, _your_ blood from the finger he had cut you with. 

*mmmh.. delicious

His voice was so low, a whisper that only you could hear and your heart almost stopped at that moment. 

”I'll kill you.” you managed to whisper, voice wavering. 

*we'll see about that

His mouth closed with an audible ”click” as he continued to stare you down. 

You were so thoroughly disturbed by what you saw that you just shook your head and walked away, slamming your front door closed. And yes, you might have cried a little between the sheets. Your life was hell, Sans was a fucking menace that kept just coming with new ways to fuck you up. You didn't know what to do. 

After a night of patchy sleep where you woke up to a multitude of nightmares about Sans you had decided. You needed to get out. Sell the house, move somewhere else. You were done, utterly and completely. He was not worth it to completely lose your mind over this whole situation.

With a heavy heart you contacted a property evaluator and some real estate agents to appraise your house and sell it. You had to go through few to get an agent that was certain they could sell the house, it was another uncalled prick in your heart to learn that the value had significantly dropped since the monsters had moved next doors, but you had to swallow that down. Not much to do about that than to just.. move on. 

The small victory to see Sans' narrowed eyesockets at the ”FOR SALE” sign on your lawn was worth the world to you. But of course.. all that came to a head for you, sooner than you expected.

You were at work when they contacted you, that someone had bought off the house, without negotiating the asking price at all. There was just one stipulation. You dreaded to ask, but you did anyway. 

The real estate agent told you, that the buyer wanted you to stay living in the house, or else they woudn't buy it. 

Your veins went ice cold. The agent called out your name many times until you could utter a single word. You asked who was the buyer. 

”Sans Serif.” 

You asked if any other offers had been made, if anyone else had been interested. They told you, that Sans was the only one in the open house, only one to make an offer. The only one. You could only imagine what he had done to scare of other people, or monsters for that matter. 

After the agent asked if you would be willing to sell you told them no. But now you were met with a hefty bill for their services that left you even more broke than you originally were.. you just managed to fuck yourself over with this move and you were starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, you were cursed. What else could this be? So you were stuck. Stuck in your house with a personal nightmare living next door, tormenting you daily.

It took all you got not to storm into the skeletons house and set it on fire. 

Of course Sans was waiting on his yard, pretending to water the missmatched flowers Papyrus had planted in the flowerbeds, winking his socket with a shiteating grin. You slammed the car door closed with all your might and flipped him the bird while storming inside. 

What was there left to do anymore? You didn't know.. but god damn if you would be resigned to your fate, that was not how you did things. 

After all those stunts pulled, things got even worse. It seemed Sans was driven to make you lose composure, maybe attack him again. He messed with your house when you weren't there, sometimes even when you had gone to the bathroom or were in the shower and you were starting to fray on the edges like a worn piece of cloth. 

The escalation of the situation sparked a new thought in you, you could get some of those home security devices and catch him in the act, slap him with a suit and get a restraining order so you could hold it above your head and reign his madness in. For a moment the realisation brought you joy. 

When you had managed to get the cameras situated, you just waited, with glee. You'd get him with this, you knew you would! 

Of course.. nothing worked in your favor anymore, gods had abandoned you and left you with a plague named Sans. What ever you had done in a previous life must have been really, really bad.

You came home and found out what had happened to your precious security system. The cameras were fried and the your computer had recieved the same treatment. There was nothing to salvage and no evidence to pin Sans as a suspect, other than your word, which didn't count. You had tried to ask around the other neighbors but they all saw you as a monster hater, stating that the skeletons, _neither_ of them had been nothing but pleasant to them. You were the only one on the recieving end of Sans' psychotic behaviour, it seemed.

You just couldn't understand. Everyone had been wary of them at first, it wasn't like you had been the only one. Just the only one to catch his attention. And you had attacked him in bright daylight and many had seen that happen. As far as they were concerned, you looked unhinged. 

Maybe the truth was, that they were too scared to get in between what ever was going on with you and him. The end result was, that you were all alone faced with a potential life threathening situation, with this lunatic marching around your house like he owned it. Like he owned you. 

You even tried begging. When ever he ran into you, you just looked at him, trying to be as mellow as you could. 

”Please, stop.”

*nah, yer too much fun

He offered another hellish smile to you, even patting you on the shoulder, like a pal or someshit like that. You wanted to blast his arms of with a bazooka. Sadly, you didn't have money for that kind of equipment.

Armed with the knowledge that he thought you were _fun_ , you decided you would end the fun. Not react. Be the coldest bitch the world carried upon it. A nice thought for sure and would have been a great plan, save for the fact that he apparently _could_ turn his creepfactor higher. 

Oh you tried, tried with all your might to keep a straight face, not do anything when he was up to his normal shenanigans, and then.. then he kicked it up a notch. You really shouldn't even have been that surprised, but you were. Not only were you surprised, you were absolutely terrified.

He started to casually sneak in touches, when you saw him around and when he invaded your personal space. Just seemingly innocent brushes of his hand against various parts of your body, but you knew there wasn't anything innocent about them. The way his red eyelight pulsed made your stomach turn. How his smirk hitched higher, turned twisted. He even started to lick the sharp edges of his canines, or the ridges of bone that made his lips. Always, always staring at you straight in the eyeball. Making the pit in your stomach drop even lower, if possible. This special strain of attention was far worse than anything he had previously done.

Then your underwear and some other pieces of clothing started to go missing. … even the dirty ones. 

You were back to square one, being so terrified that you could hardly sleep and it started to show on your face, the dark circles under your eyes getting more prominent. You looked pale and unwell. Murder started to look like a fine prospect. If you were in jail, you'd be safe, even if you didn't manage to actually kill him, like you had promised much earlier. So you invested in a lot more knifes. You didn't care how the cashier looked at you and your haggard appearance. You were gonna do some bone carving if it came down to that. 

When you got home you found your panties on your bed, stained in somekind of viscous liquid that was tinted red. 

”What. The. Fuck.” You stared at the offending sight. Your mind drew a blank for several minutes, until you realised that Sans' magic seemed to be ..red. Was that.. semen? Eugh.. EUGH. Just no. You were incredibly happy about that knife collection that you now had around the house. How did that absolutely disgusting fucker even manage that? No, you didn't really want to imagine that, but it was hard, with the _hard_ evidence right infront of your eyes.

You wouldn't even touch the mess. You just swerved around and walked out of the house, back to your car and drove down to the store, bought the largest bottle of booze you could.

If this shit wasn't going anywhere, you'd drink yourself into oblivion.

Nothing had been disturbed further when you got back home, if you could even say that. Everything was disturbing, your home hadn't been your haven in a long time anymore – it was just the place where you had to stay. Alone and scared. Well, tonight you would be alone, scared and drunk as a skunk.

With a sigh you crashed on the couch, cracking open the bottle. 

”Bottoms up.” you whispered to yourself.

After few hours you were good and sloshed as fuck. Squinting your eyes into the lightless, swaying room, you had just stayed in the silence. No tv or radio was on, only the outside noices of few cars passing by grazing your ears, few people talking while they passed. They sounded so happy and that made you so _mad_. Lucky bastards, they didn't even know how lucky they were. 

You knew you were on the verge of a true breakdown but you didn't care at all. Let it come, marinated in suffering and alcohol. You had lived through hell many months now, you could handle a breakdown, you could handle almost anything with this much cotton inside your head. 

*heheh

You screamed, the bottle almost dropping from your fingers while the shock of his smug chuckle ringing out in the darkness made your whole body shudder violently. You tried to concentrate on the brilliantly shining red eyelight, but it kept moving, like a light on a hypnotists pendant. 

”Iss still mah house..” you slurred, partly annoyed that you couldn't speak clearly, ”..ssho geth outh!”

*nah, wouldn't be safe, ya could hurt yaself

”Thass pretty feckin' thic..thick comin' from youuu.”

The red light pulsed in the darkness with a ominous but familiar way. The fucker was exited. 

*ya know what else is thick? my dick.

You let out a derisive laughter, taking another swig of the bottle cradled in your arms. 

”Hah! Hahaha! Yeah.. shhuuuure, whatever youu ssay, you fuckin' prick. Isss not ash thhick assh your sskull! Can't get it in your head that.. that I hate your gutss, fuckh off!” 

*i'd much rather fuck _in_ , sweetcake

”I'll fuckin' kill you.” you said again, baring your blunt human teeth in a sneer, trying to look as incenced as you were, but the terror starting to bleed back in through the inebriation was making it hard. You most likely looked pathetic. Ridicilous. Weak. 

Suddenly something crashed towards you, the red eye closing in, hovering right over you and you panicked, scrambling further into the couch, not getting away. Sans' hand gripped your jaw, the hold too tight and you whined, eyes wide with trepidation.

*ya could try.. but ya won't 

His voice was even lower, the timbre heated and challenging, filled with malice that made your heart hammer inside your chest.

Was he really going to.. going to..? You couldn't even bring the thought into completion. 

”Ple..phlease, don't!” your voice was just a forced whisper, begging for mercy. 

His hand snaked into your hair, wrentching your whole head up and into a unpleasant angle and you could feel big, fat, betraying tears slip past your closed eyes. He just hummed, like he was appreciating the sight of your dread. 

You could sense his face pushing into your neck, breathing in deep again, sampling your fear. Another pleased sound, like a growl tumbled out of the monster holding you captive. Then you felt it, a slick, hot muscle sliding against your skin. He was fucking licking you. Maybe he would bite down. Rip your throath out and you'd be fee. Forever. You didn't want to die.

You couldn't help the pitiful sobbing, the tears that burned down your face. 

He forced you to stand, pulling your hair almost out of their follicles and with a cry you shot up. As soon as you were on your feet he sweeped you into his lap, carrying you somewhere deeper into the house. Was he really going to ..?

Small, scared pleads blurted out of your mouth, your hands pulling his shirt and trying to find purchase but he just kept his grip, growling low, warning you. You had to do something!

Abruptly for a moment you were airborne, then crashing against your bed, the whole frame shuddering under your weight. You didn't dare to open your eyes, but when his claws ripped up your clothes, they shot open against your will.

Sans' red eye was blazing enough to light the whole room in eerie, hellish glow. His expression was so intense and lecherous that it made your mouth dry. His mind was on one track, and you were on that track, getting trampled over.

He yanked you up to your knees, slicing easily through your last clothes, that fell like petals around you. He stopped for a moment, clearly appreciating the sight. Suddenly his eye turned towards the soiled pair of panties you had left in their place on the covers, untouched.

*ya liked my gift?

”You're de..deranged! Asshhole! I hate it!” Your anger flared up again, clawing futilely at his hand still tangled in your hair.

He simply snorted out a brief laugh and picked up the offending item, stuffing it unceremoneously to your mouth. You tried to spit and gag and push it out, but your mouth was so dry, it just wasn't budging. You screamed behind the fabric, tasting _him_. The taste wasn't bad, but you hated him, you hated everything and you wanted to damn thing out and wash your mouth with battery acid.

The monster turned you around and pushed your head to the bed, for a moment untangling his phalanges from your strands to fiddle with something. You felt something constrict around your arms, trapping them snuggly against your back. He had tied you down, probably with the remains of your clothes. Motherfucker.

Pushing your head forcefully against the bed he leaned over your back, surprisingly heavy and whispered in the side of your head,

*i won't fuck ya tonight.. i want ya to be completely sober for that. but there's other shit i _can and will do_

You tried trashing around angrily, but it wasn't helping much. The ties around your arms just seemed to bite into your skin and Sans only laughed at your disposition. When his other hand moved towards the swell of your ass, you stilled in fear. What other shit? You wanted none of this shit, that was for sure. If you ever lived through this, you would rip him into pieces if it was the last thing you did.

With a jolt you felt his hand dipping down into your slit, feeling you up eagerly. You wished you'd have teeth down there so you could bite down on his fucking hand. Bite it into splinters.

*aww baby, not drippin' for me yet? ahh well, we'll change that..

No, you were not going to be betrayed by your body. You growled behind the makeshift gag, trying to kick a leg out, but his own legs were firmly planted against them, effectively trapping you from moving so much.

You felt his hand leave from between your legs and wet sounds just beside your head. Did he just..? You shivered with disgust at the mental image of his red tongue slathering his phalanges. When he slid his hand back you felt them slide between your labia with ease. Shit.

If it would have been possible, your face would have burned a hole through the covers, the blush furious when he let out obscene grunts, feeling your softness and the forced slickness. And the way he expertly kept toying with your clit, you couldn't keep your body from reacting, no matter how grim and horrible the situation was. You thought it couldn't get worse, but it did, when he noticed your legs starting to shake, your stomach tensing up. 

*enjoying yerself there? good, good.. 

*i'll make ya cum so hard ya won't remember yer name

A mocking, deep laughter followed his dissolute threath. A threath he inteded to make good on. 

He got to work, building you up, playing you like a fiddle and there wasn't a single thing you could do about it, than to take it. When you almost tipped over the edge, he stopped completely, instead sinking his claws right into your thigh, making you squeal with pain that made him huff out a chuckle. 

*didn't say when you'd get to cum.. maybe today, maybe ..never

Your head was swimming, confused if you should be angry, terrified or what. The need to cum was overpowering, but so was the intense burning pain in your leg, pulling you further and further away from the cusp of relieve. When he deemed you calm enough, he just started to rub you again, making you squirm and shriek muffled, distorted curses at the bastard. You could smell the blood and your own scent and it made you sick.

Faster than you would have liked to admit, you were right on the tipping point to an unwanted orgasm and he yet again pulled his hand off, and you could hear him licking up his fingers, growling. You would kill him. Draw it out, make it last, torture him like he was doing to you, but worse. You didn't know yet how, but you would do it.

Abrubtly he turned you around, throwing you on your back, again like you weighed nothing to him. He was terrifyingly strong for a skeleton. 

*hahah.. lookit ya.. 

He whispered, his phalanges sliding down you tear and sweat streaked face. His eye was still blazing in its socket, magical flames pulsing and sputtering to the air above it. Looking as terrifying as ever, even more so. 

*a good look on ya, definitely

You tried to spit out the gag, partially succeeding since your mouth had salivated enough to move it around with your tongue. Sans just stared at you, disturbingly quiet. Then he leaned over, yanking the piece of clothing from your mouth and you spat and worked you tongue around a little to regain some ability to speak.

*ya look like ya got somethin' to say

”I can't feel my arms, you fuckin' asshole!” Your speech was still a bit slurred, but the situation had burned off worst of your alcohol induced stupor. 

Sans reached under you, ripping the ties and freeing you hands. First, it was so hard to move them, the bloodflow slowly returning and then came the familiar agony of a limb that had fallen asleep and was coming back to life. You groaned, trying to rub them feebly.

As soon as some feeling returned, you tried to slap the skeleton hovering above you. He grabbed your wrists and pushed them down. A hostile sneer spread on his face and suddenly you felt thousand pounds heavier. It was hard to breath, impossible to move. What the hell?!

*none of that, sweetcake

Without another word he grabbed your legs, spreading them forcefully to splay you to him, but what ever he had done to you to keep you unable to move yourself, was still keeping its hold. You could only watch, as the smile spread again on his face, and his maw yawned open to let the heavy tongue roll out. 

The fear that he might just bite your whole cunt off pounded inside you, it was a possibility with this asshole, you were sure. You tried to scream, but only an alarmed wheeze came out, as the mysterious weight on you was making you fight even for oxygen.

Sans winked at you, the crushing weight on you lifting a little bit, making it easier to breathe. Then he just took your breath away, delwing between you thighs and giving your slit a long, thorough lick. Did he just purr, like a fucking lion or someshit? Another lick that made your toes curl and your stomach knot with equal amounts of acrimonious hatred and forced lust.

Why wasn't he terrible at this? You hated him and you didn't want him to do this to you, but it was even worse when he was so effortlessly making your muscles sing and dance to the tune he was setting. Your eyes were rolling back with how close you were.. just a little bit more, his tongue swirling tortuously around the swollen nub, making you tremble uncontrollably.

*hehe.. getting there already? i didn't tell ya could cum yet

His head rose, the red orb of his eye staring a hole through you.

”Fuck you! Asshole!” you groaned, harsh and filled with venomous vitriol. 

*´m not hearin' beggin'

You wanted to cry and scream, kick and bite. Destroy him. He wanted you to _beg for it_? The smug demand rang in your head like a doomsday bell. You didn't want to give in, but would he leave you alone if you did what he wanted? You didn't know how long you could go on like this. Or was he just toying with you? Maybe he would still edge you, so long that your mind would completely brake.

Holding on to the stubborn streak in you, you just stared back at him, incredulous. The only thing you would beg for, would be for him to die on the spot!

The staring contest went on for few minutes, that felt like eternity, while the coil inside you winding down and almost ebbing away completely. Then he hummed thoughtfully and plunged right back at you, thrusting his tongue deep inside you, curling it presicely into a spot that made your insides sing.

It shouldn't have been possible for him to reach that _deep_ into you, but he wasn't a normal guy. He was laughing at the way you were trembling all over again, driving you straight down into a orgasm that had been denied far too long for your liking. Your whole body was aching for it, sweat covering your skin, your breath haggard. It was painful, uncomfortable and yet you craved for the release.

This time, he kept going, making you plummet into the hardest orgasm you had ever experienced, fucking you relentlessly with his tongue. You burst into tears, wailing hopelessly, hating yourself that you came, hating him for doing this, hating your life for shattering because of him. 

Right in the middle of you self-depraved high you could feel him pulling out, a low rumble building in his ribcage.. and then, white-hot, searing pain. 

He had sunk his teeth into your inner thigh, effortlessly slicing through the skin, blood rushing to his mouth, that he was eagerly swallowing down. 

The sound that was ripped out of your already spent throath could have been described as unholy, but it seemed to make him blissful enough, licking the wounds up with zeal. The red orb of his eye rolled into his skull, plummeting the room into darkness for a moment, until it slowly rolled back, turning towards your shocked and pained face.

*ahh, stars.. a taste i could get addicted to, sweetcake

His heated words were spoken with violent devotion, promising for more pain, more of what ever he considered this travesty to be. For emphasis, he digged a canine into one of the many lacerations, making you wail in agony, all the while laughing, his insanity bleeding into the sound. 

As much as you hated the idea of begging, the pain was too much to take, every nerve still alight and the last fumes of your previously drunken state evaporated. 

”Please! P..phlease! Stop!”

*there ya go.. that wasn't so hard now was it.. 

He smiled, hands roaming your body like he was trying to placate you, calm you down. You were crying hysterically now, the stress overcoming you, drowning you out.

He cradled your aching body against him, winding himself around you from behind, slowly rocking back and forth, shushing and whispering small comfortable sentences. It was a chilling mockery of after care if you ever had encountered one. You hadn't consented to this, you didn't get to have a safeword, you didn't get to have a safe space. Nothing, that he didn't deem worthy to give you. 

Sadly, you were so mentally worn down, tired to the bone and teetering on the edge of insanity yourself that you could feel his lulling starting to work. Your heartrate was slowing down, your body winding out itself, relaxing into his embrace. You just wanted to sleep. Sleep and forget and plummet into the nothingness.

*shh, shh, it's alright sweetcake.. just sleep..

That was all the prompting you needed and with a wavering sigh, you closed your eyes.

 

You woke up to a world of hurt. Luckily alone, but still, it felt like your whole body was still aflame, and for no reason, your heart was racing again. You couldn't remember, if you saw a nightmare, or no. 

Stumbling out of the bed you crawled to your phone. You had to call for help. With dismay you found out the phone was busted, something had hit it hard enough to crack the surface, spiderwebbing it completely. Sans had had to do that, there was no other explanation.

There was always the possibility to just run outside, flag someone down and escape, but when you tried to find something to wear, you found out all of your clothes had disappeared. Everything was cleaned out, and you do mean, _everything_. Anything that you could use to shield your naked body was gone. 

Cursing and spitting like a rabid cat you searched through the entire house. Nothing. He had been incredibly thorough. A pounding headache started to bloom behind your eyes and your thigh was aching so badly, that you couldn't stand straight. Flaking bloodstains covered your leg, making you feel ill when you saw them. Blood and his red saliva. Fucker. 

You hobbled to the kitchen, pulling out the drawer where you had hidden most of your newly acquired knifes and let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't checked for knifes, the idiot. You would carve his bones into fine art and then crush them and burn them for good measure. With a murderous glint in your eye and a twisted smile on your lips, you grabbed on them, a sleek steel knife that just looked perfect in your eyes. The handle settling into your hand felt like someone poured hope into your very being.

*wouldn't do that if i were ya

Sans' voice made you almost drop the knife, and you whirled around, brandishing the weapon infront of you. His ever present smile had a dangerous edge to it, but you felt confident your edge was just as dangerous. 

”I'll kill you.” you smiled at him.

*so ya have promised. 3 different times.

He sounded so infuriatingly calm. You hated that, you wanted _him_ to be afraid, to feel even the fraction of the misery he had inflicted upon you. But standing there, looming towards you like a demon out of hell, you couldn't help but notice with a disgusted expression, that the bastard was having a hard-on. 

With a depraved chuckle he noticed your eyes shooting to his tented shorts, the red glow apparent throught the dark material of the clothes. He adjusted his crotch with a hand, his eyelight pulsing vigorously, exitedly in his eyesocket. 

*see somethin' ya like?

”No.” you spat out, gripping the knife handle so hard your knuckles turned as white as his bones.

He tutted as you dropped into position, ready to slash outwards to him. He still didn't move a bone, staying on the spot, still relaxed, like he wasn't worried at all. Could knifes even hurt this son of a bitch? You actually didn't know, but now faced with him being this.. clearly unworried, you started to sweat.

No matter. You would carve him out with your bare hands if need be. At least you would try.

You lunged at the grinning bastard, ready to do your very worst, but it was a shortlived attempt on your behalf. A red sheen covered Sans' hand in an instant, and you could feel the knife being ripped out of your grip. It flew right into his hand, covered in the same red glow.

You screetched into a halt, the knife now pointed towards you. His smile turned sinister and he snorted, the sound holding no true amusement. 

*ya just don't give up, do ya? kinda likin' it, makes it more enjoyable to watch ya crumble..

”You'll never brake me.”

*broke ya well and good last night, sweetcake. will brake ya well and better today.

Not finding a good enough answer for that you just narrowed your eyes at him, teeth grinding together in rage. You really shouldn't have goaded him on, he seemed to be pretty determined on his own path of actions as well. You just couldn't drop it.

”I'll.. ki” 

*yeah yeah ya will kill me. every time ya say that empty threath, i'll brake a bone, how about that.

That made the blush of anger quickly plummet from your face, leaving you pale and terrified. Would he really do that? What the hell were you thinking, this was your completely insane tormentor, of course he would! 

You turned and tried to run, you didn't care anymore that you were naked. You couldn't let him do this.

With a muffled grunt you crashed against the wall, the abandoned knife clanking on the floor, discarded from the skeletons hand. He had bum-rushed you into the nearest wall, trapping you between him and the tile that covered the said wall. 

He grabbled your right hand, forcing it to splay against the wall and _pushed_ , hard. You could feel something crunching inside, followed by a explosion of pain and a scream that rushed out of you.

*one

*maybe even two

Tears were spilling out of your eyes, your chest heaving with attempts to keep breathing through the pain.

His other hand snaked around your waist, a bit more up, to constrict around your ribs and you knew what he intended to do. You were sure you couldn't endure that pain. You had broken few ribs once, when you were in a mild car accident and that was a world of pain you didn't want to revisit. So beg you did, with bitter tears.

”No please, don't, I won't say it again, don't, please, don't.” you were frantic, panic overtaking all your senses.

The hold he had on you went slack a little bit and you sobbed with relief. Maybe he did have some mercy in him, after all.

CRACK

All you saw was white. White with streaks of black running across you vision. He had no mercy, none what so ever. As fast as you relaxed, he pulled you against him with a strenght that belied his skeletal frame and something inside you broke with a gruesome sound. You were sure you lost your conscience for a minute or two, waking up to a sharp agony, as he laid you back on your bed. You hadn't even woken to him carrying you back in there.

Your hand was engulfed in a pulsing pain, along your whole middle section, the bruises already forming under your paled skin. A new sheet of sweat was coating you. You didn't think you had any more tears to cry but still they kept coming.

He was petting your sides, watching you with a morbid fascination, at the agony twisting your expression. You hissed when his claws ran across the flesh that was bruised and hid your broken bones. He didn't have to tie you down or use any magic to keep you from moving, you just couldn't, it hurt too much.

Taking a hold of your left foot, he hoisted it up against him, running his phalanges up and down it, even tenderly, like a lover. What a joke. Your fear only grew as he bent the leg, bringing your foot infront of his face. He seemed to be inspecting it, eyelight dialated and manic, even when his movements were controlled and slow. You didn't dare to make a peep.

Finally he settled his hand around the arch of your foot and started to press, phalanges wrought of steel and you tried to brace for the pain you knew you were about to experience. Still, it helped very little when the intended bone broke inside his hold. If your ribs would have been fine you would have screamed with every bit of breath you had left in you, but as the situation was, you only managed a subdued cry.

*four

He straightened the leg back up, still leaning on his upper body, making your pussy terribly exposed to him. He smiled, almost sweetly and leaned a little towards your supine form.

*all done with the threaths, sweetcake?

You couldn't trust your voice to work and you just nodded, fresh rivers of tears falling over your cheeks. If he so wanted, you would never utter another word again. You had tried your hardest and still lost .. everything. You could only hope he wouldn't decide to rip a limb off of you. 

With a pleased hum at your silence he continued petting you, slowly grinding his erection against your core, making you shudder and cry with the following ache that your injuries caused you. Of course he was still turned on, dead set on truly breaking you down. 

He pulled his shorts down after a while, smearing the pre-cum from his tip across your slit and you refused to look at it. You could feel the thickness and the lenght dragging up and down and knew this wouldn't be a ride you would enjoy. He was too big, you didn't want this, you were in agony and it mattered none to him. Maybe he even preferred that. 

You couldn't help tensing up when he finally started to push in, holding your breath and gripping the covers with your uninjured hand, wishing to pass out, to not be here anymore.

The skeleton growled again, his claws sinking into you hips and thigh, and you couldn't help the cries that welled up inside your throath. They only seemed to spurr him on, sharply snapping his hips to push more inside you. His shaft was so thick that it felt impossible to fit it in at all, like losing your virginity all over again and that had not been a pleasant experience at all.

If you would have been able, you would have tried to shimmy further away from his dick, to stop him from trying to force himself inside. You couldn't. 

”It hurts, please stop, please, I can't take it!” you tried to cry out but he didn't seem to even hear you, his eyelight trained between your legs, few droplets of red tinted sweat beading his skull.

*you'll get.. used.. to.. it

He ground out with a huff of amusement, after a moment. 

Then he really put his back into it, slamming against you with a uncaring fervor, jostling your whole body, spearing into you and drawing shrill screams from you lips, that he seemed to absolutely love. Finally you could feel through the torment his bones colliding against you, your whole cunt burning with pain, contracting against the violation. He was tightly crammed against something inside you, that made a deep ache form in the pit of your stomach and you feared that he had broken something inside completely.

Pulling out slowly, you could feel the bumbs and ridges on his shaft, gasping and panting at the still unpleasant sensation, and he slammed right back in, pain blacking out your sight for a moment.

You body tried to relieve the assault, surging with slick to ease the passage of his member inside your straining walls but even with that, it didn't help the way he hit something too sensitive for such brutality. 

*jus' like that.. taking it aaaall the way in

His breathing was peppered with grunts and groans, halfway growling and you hated the sounds he was making, expressing just how much he was enjoying this. Enjoying it was much as you were suffering through it.

Suddenly he rolled you on your side, making the pain bloom anew inside your chest, making you wail, driving into you from a slightly different angle. You were now drenched enough for his cock to strike through you with more ease and from this position, he was effectively sliding the ridges on his member against the spots inside you that bloomed the pleasure in their wake, despite all the anguish you were experiencing.

He noticed the shift in your gasps and the small sounds you were producing and sped up. You weren't sure how you could even cum without being able to constrict your muscles, like you usually did, since tensing up brought a wave of fresh pain to you each time, but that didn't seem to be a concern for him.

Faster than you thought possible, you were straining for the orgasm to strike, and strike it did, rendering you completely hapless, your hand traitorously winding around his radius and ulna, as he had gripped your breast and hair, in effort to drive into you with a force you couldn't even comprehend.

He fucked you through it relentlessly, your distressed noices filling up the room and mingling with his growls, as he spilled inside you when you started to come back to reality. 

Jostling you one last time he slid out of you, leaving you aching beyond belief and crashed next to you, shortly pulling you to lay against his chest. You couldn't stop crying, the broken sniffles tumbling softly from your lips.

Again he petted you carefully, peppering your shoulders and neck with small, sharp kisses that you didn't want. 

*dun' worry. ya will heal. and dun' ever forget, ya are mine

The possessive tone that laced his words wound around you like a cage, shutting you in, chaining you down to this sadistic nightmare that had invaded your life and broken you down. 

If this was going to be your life from now on, you didn't know how to go on. You could only hope he would lose interest now that he had completely shattered your life in his phalanges and leave you forever scarred. You could only hope for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in the tumblr void, being a weird individual [Bottoms up!](https://hibernalbeast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
